


Business Partners

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Val handles Vox’s stress in a way only Val can. This is smut.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 61





	Business Partners

They had agreed on meeting at Vox's office as he was constantly busy running his Media empire and keeping it in check. Especially with his newest development in the works. A phone people could carry with them. The promise of being able to talk to people anywhere seemed very appealing to the residents of Hell. Who was Vox to deny them such a thing, while taking their money for it. At the same time Vox was so incredibly overworked and stressed. He never allowed himself a proper break. Always worried someone would snatch his place. He would never allow that to happen.

The tech demon was so engrossed in the phone call that he barely registered the door to his office opening and closing. He did however register the clicking of high heeled boots against the hardwood floor. It had become one of his favorite sounds as of late. That sound meant the arrival of his business partner, Valentino. Vox however was currently in the middle of an important business call. Looking up from his place behind his large desk, he gave Valentino a signal that he would be with him shortly. He made a sweeping gesture to the black plush leather couch against one wall, hoping the moth would make himself comfortable while he finished up on the phone.

Valentino however remained standing in front of the desk of the other Overlord. A grin in place as he casually unzipped his red coat and slipped it off his shoulders and down his arms. Vox forgot how to breathe for a second as a tight black strapless dress came into view. His red and cyan eyes roamed over Valentino's body. From the dress that ended at his thighs, leaving some skin exposed before his black leather boots started at his knees. Vox felt a jolt go through him as he looked the other Overlord up and down. He was staring, he knew he was. But if Valentino noticed he certainly was acting like he didn't have a clue. The moth shrugged the coat off and casually draped it over the chair in front of the desk. Removing his top hat he placed it on the coat.

Vox realised he had missed the last 30 seconds of whatever the person on the other end of the line had been saying. He felt the stress return a he tried to catch up without giving himself away. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Valentino in his office, dressed in such a way. He couldn't focus at all.

"I'll have to call you back." He cut the call short and hung up, nearly slamming the reciver down. 

"So testy Vox. Dealing with bad business?" Val smirked as he focused his red eyes on the tech demon while lighting a cigarette.

"Something like that, yeah." Vox sighed, running a hand down his screen.

Closing his eyes briefly he heard the clicking of those heels as Val moved around the room, moving closer he realised. His business partner was slowly rounding the desk. Vox parted his fingers to stare at the moth as he drew nearer. The man was too damn gorgeous and sexy. Vox had never felt this way about another man before. Sure, he had known he fancied men, but until there was Valentino, he had no idea exactly what he had been missing in his afterlife. 

The Overlord of Lust had walked into his life in those stiletto heeled boots and Vox had fallen fast and hard. But it had all been about business for Val, wanting to team up to build an empire together. While Vox was thrilled to expand his empire, he lately found that he wanted more out of this agreement. He wanted more with Val. He wanted to truly know the other man. Not for sexual reasons or mere lust. No, Vox wanted to be with Valentino. Learn what made him smile, made him truly happy. But he had no idea how to go about such things. Dating had never been his forte, especially not a man.

Vox found his heart beating fast and felt a hot blush spread on his screen as he lowered his hand and leaned back in his chair to be able to meet Valentino's ruby red gaze. The moth demon was suddenly so very close. Vox didn't know why he was suddenly this close. He swallowed, trying to find his voice, claws gripping the leather of arms on his chair. Before he could speak, Valentino beat him to it.

"Honey, you're so very stressed out. You're even flushed. Didn't know a tech demon could even do that." Val blew out red smoke, chuckling as he observed his partner. 

"Ah...I'm...o...okay..." Vox managed to stammer.

Val leaned down, grabbing the chair with his lower hands, tilting it back to fully meet Vox's eyes. He took another deep drag on his cigarette and as he blew out more red smoke he turned the cigarette over in his fingers and pushed it between Vox's lips.

"Finish this for me honey."

Before Vox could react his business partner had dropped to his knees in front of him on the floor. His hands making quick work off his belt and pants. Vox's head fell back in pure shock as he felt himself fall into Val's hands. Next thing he felt was Val's warm mouth around his cock. Vox inhaled sharply, causing him to inhale smoke from the cigarette. Grabbing it from his mouth, Vox was about to speak when Val sucked on him and he groaned in strained pleasure. He couldn't actually believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. He would wake up any second now. 

When Val took all of him into his mouth and sucked slow and hard Vox knew it wasn't a dream. He moaned as his head fell backwards again. He stared up at the ceiling as the moth pleasured him. Realising he was still holding the burning cigarette, Vox took a drag and blew out smoke. That combined with his fantasy coming true, having Val between his legs like this, it had his head swimming. Where he had been tense he was now growing more relaxed. As the waves of pleasure shot through him, he allowed himself to fully relax and enjoy the moment. Vox moaned again and his hips bucked lightly.

Valentino looked pleased, watching as his partner started to finally relax and enjoy himself. The image of the Media Overlord smoking his cigarette while being sucked off by him. Val found that he loved that. Vox was ever so powerful and most people in Hell feared him. Val found him fascinating and truth to be told, he wanted to know him better, on a more personal level. Val knew Vox wanted him. But the other Overlord was clearly not one to take first steps in these matters. So he had decided to take it upon himself to get them to the next step. Sex and lust was what he knew. His business was built on it after all. And so far Vox seemed to really enjoy what he was doing to him.

Now that his mind had caught up with him, Vox glanced down at Valentino. This beautiful, gorgeous and sexy man was pleasuring him because he actually wanted too. And damn, was he good at it. Vox felt all stress in his body drain as his climax was quickly approaching. His cheeks still flushed, but for a new reason now. Vox gasped and moaned as his hips kept bucking lightly, not wanting to make the other man uncomfortable.

"Val...I'm....aaaah...I'm...." 

Unable to finish the sentence, Vox moaned in pleasure as he climaxed in Val's mouth. The moth taking all he had to give with ease. As Vox slumped in his chair, Val swallowed and slowly pulled back. Licking his lips, he rose to his feet. He leaned in over Vox who's screen was resting against the back of the chair, a blissful look on his face. Val smirked as he took the cigarette back and took a drag on it.

"Now we can talk business."


End file.
